Morning
by Kana Hime
Summary: Hari minggu pagi merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk bertengkar atau menyatakan perasaan masing-masing, eh? / bad summary


**Inazuma Eleven by ****Level-5**

**This story is mine**

**Pairing: Goueji Shuuya x Kazemaru Ichirouta**

**Genre: Romance and Humor (maybe)**

**Sampul: zerochan / pixiv**

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, OOC, drable, fail kiss scene, dll.**

* * *

**MORNING**

* * *

CLEK!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut turquoise panjangnyanya dan mata coklat madu yang bisa menarik seluruh laki-laki.

Beberapa bulir air masih terlihat menetes dari setiap helaian rambutnya menambahkan kesan 'manis' pada pemuda ini.

Iris coklat madunya menelusuri setiap inci bagian kamar apartemen yang bukan miliknya ini. Jangan heran, menginap di apartemen ini sudah jadi kebiasaan bagi seorang Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Alasannya? Karena pemilik apartemen ini merupakan sahabat baiknya?

Salah.

Bukan karena itu.

Tapi karena pemilik apartemen ini merupakan mantan pacarnya dahulu. Ya, sejak sebulan lalu kata pacar itu tergantikan oleh kata yang baru, 'tunangan'.

Yap! Ini adalah apartemen milik tunanganya, jadi tidak masalah kan kalau Kazemaru menginap dan ehem-tidur bersamanya-ehem.

Blush.

Memikirkan lagi tentang kata-kata 'tunangan' itu membuat semburat merah muda hinggap di pipi pemuda _turquoise_ itu.

Bagaimana juga, dia masih tidak percaya (mantan) pacarnya tersebut melamarnya. Lagipula, pacarnya (tunangannya) tersebut tidak pernah mengatakan padanya.

Yah, tapi jika masalah cinta, Kazemaru tentu saja mencintai tunangannya tersebut, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Srek.

Tumpukan selimut di kasur terlihat bergerak. Kazemaru yakin itu adalah sang tunangan tercinta. Dapat dikenali dengan mudah dari rambut putih tulangnya yang terurai keluar dari selimut.

Demi keselamatan, Kazemaru (yang kini hanya memakai kaus oblong putih dan boxer) segera bergegas ke lemari pakaian dan mengganti bajunya.

Baju dengan lengan panjang berwarna coklat dan celana panjang hitam menjadi pilihannya.

Dengan pelan-pelan pemuda _turquoise_ itu berjalan ke meja rias. Ia masih cukup sadar untuk tidak membangunkan sang tunangan tercinta, mengingat tugasnya sebagai anggota Fifth Sector.

Ia mengambil sisir di atas meja dan menyisir rambut kesayangannya yang kini panjangnya telah sepinggang itu. Perlahan-lahan ia mengucir setengah dari rambutnya kebelakang. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengucir seluruh rambutnya, tapi karena tunangannya tercinta melarangnya jadi apa boleh buat. Ia harus menurut kepada 'calon suami' nya kan?

"_Na na na na..._," Kazemaru melantunkan lagu kesukaannya (dengan pelan tentunya) untuk mengisi kebosanan. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika iris coklat madunya menangkap sebuah benda yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya.

Benda yang diberikan oleh sang tunangan sebagai bukti jalinan hubungan mereka. Terlihat tidak terlalu mahal memang, hanya cincin emas dengan lapisan perak diatasnya dan dihiasi dengan dua buah berlian kecil. Simpel, tapi Kazemaru menyukainya. Apalagi benda itu diberikan tepat saat pergantian tahun baru, romantis bukan?

Bahkan Kazemaru pun tidak pernah menyangka sama sekali jika tunangannya tersebut memiliki sisi romantis (dikarenakan wajah sangarnya yang dapat membuat anak kecil langsung menangis hanya dalam sekali lihat).

Lagipula ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa jatuh hati pada pemuda yang dulunya _ace striker_ Raimon itu. Apa mungkin karena ia mengetahui jika ia tidak bisa mengejar cinta seorang pemuda bertanduk, kapten tim Raimon dulu, yang merupakan cinta pertamanya?

Sampai sekarang pertanyaan itulah yang berputar di kepala seorang Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Greb.

Tepat setelah Kazemaru selesai dengan rambut (dan pikiran) nya, dua buah tangan tan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan sesuatu membebani pundak kanannya.

Tak perlu menengok bagi Kazemaru untuk melihat milik siapa kedua tangan tan itu. Cermin di meja rias sudah membantunya (walaupun tanpa cermin ia juga sudah tahu).

"G-Gouenji..." Kazemaru tidak bisa mencegah semburat merah muda untuk kembali hinggap di pipinya begitu tahu siapa orang yang memeluknya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, panggil aku Shuuya..." sang tunangan a.k.a Gouenji Shuuya mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada pemuda turquoise itu "...Ichirouta."

DEG!

Nafas Gouenji yang menyapu telinganya membuat bulu kuduk Kazemaru merinding. Itu bukan berarti Kazemaru tidak menyukainya, dia hanya... belum terbiasa.

Memang Gouenji selalu bersikap romantis dihadapannya saat mereka pacaran, tapi entah kenapa setelah mereka bertunangan sikap Gouenji bertambah menjadi lima kali bahkan sepuluh kali lebih romantis dari dulu. Cinta, eh?

"Kau sudah mandi, hm?" Gouenji kembali membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Kazemaru, meresapi wangi tubuh sang tunangan tercinta yang tercampur oleh wangi sabun.

Kazemaru hanya mengangguk, menandakan ia menjawab 'iya'. Pemuda _turquoise_ ini selalu mati kutu di hadapan Gouenji. Bukan, bukan karena wajah Gouenji yang terlihat sangar, tapi karena dadanya berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat jika melihat wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Hening melanda.

Tidak ada tanda dari keduanya untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi. Kazemaru benar-benar sudah mati kutu sekarang, sedangkan Gouenji juga hanya diam. Seakan kedua orang ini sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"K-kau tidak bekerja?" Kazemaru akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya sesuatu. Lagipula ia bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa terus diam, sifatnya berbeda 180 derajat dari Gouenji.

"Ini Minggu," Gouenji mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pantulan wajah sang tunangan tercinta dari cermin "Kau mau aku meninggalkanmu lagi?"

Kazemaru sedikit terhenyak mendengar perkataan yang lolos dari bibir pemuda tan itu. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Kazemaru merasa kesepian ketika Gouenji meninggalkannya untuk berkutat kembali dengan pekerjaannya di Fifth Sector yang cukup padat. Tapi egonya terlalu besar untuk mengungkapkan hal itu, jadi sebagai penggantinya ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Menanggapi hal itu Gouenji hanya diam, ia bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari dan membuat masalah, jadi ia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di ujung kepala Kazemaru. Lagipula ia juga telah terhasut oleh kalimat iklan yang mengatakan 'Talk Less Do More'.

"Ichi...," Gouenji menjauhkan kepalanya dari rambut Kazemaru, sedangkan sang empunya rambut kini hanya bisa dag dig dug, bersiap mendengar kata-kata romantis yang akan keluar dari bibir Gouenji-

"...Kau tidak keramas ya?"

DZIGH!

-tapi kelihatannya dugannya salah. Dengan efek _slow motion_, Kazemaru menoleh ke arah Gouenji patah-patah dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat.

"GOUENJI SHUUYA!"

BUUK! BRAK!

Kini suara mesra tadi tergantikan dengan bunyi barang pecah (dan jika ingin dituliskan yang lebih jelas mungkin genre fic ini akan berubah menjadi 'crime') berkat pukulan dari seorang Kazemaru Ichirouta yang dikenal 'manis' itu.

Kini tambah satu lagi pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Kazemaru, apa ia akan tahan tinggal bersama seorang Gouenji Shuuya?

"Ichirouta...," Gouenji terlihat berdiri dan menyingkir dari rak buku yang menindihnya karena pukulan maha dasyat Kazemaru.

"Apa?! Mau lagi, hah?!" bagus! Sepertinya perkataan Gouenji tadi membuat pribadi singa dalam diri Kazemaru bangkit. Kini pemuda _turquoise_ itu berpose sangar di hadapan Gouenji. Ia memunculkan sifat 'laki-laki'nya.

"Kau kejam..."

"Memang!"

"Kau sadis..."

"Memang!"

"Kau tega..."

"Memang!"

"Kau manis..."

"Mem-...eh?"

Kazemaru menajamkan penglihatan dan pendengarannya ke arah pemuda tan yang kini berlutut dihadapannya, bak seorang ratu dan pelayannya. Pikirannya kembali berputar. Tadi Gouenji menyebutnya manis kan? Apa itu juga termasuk... pujian?

Blush.

Wajah sangar Kazemaru kini mulai hilang seiring munculnya rona kemerahan di pipinya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya sebelum sempat melihat seringai yang muncul di wajah Gouenji ketika dia bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya.

"Hei, tuan putri...," Gouenji kembali merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil dihadapannya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ap-...WAA! LEPASKAN!" Kazemaru kini berusaha meronta, walau sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bahwa ia takkan bisa lepas dari pelukan seorang Gouenji Shuuya.

"...kau...," Gouenji berbisik di telinga Kazemaru, sengaja agar rona merah muda yang disukainya di pipi pemuda itu makin meluas, "...harus tanggung jawab..."

"Ta-Tanggung jawab?! Tidak akan!" Kazemaru menatap Gouenji tajam, dan sepertinya tindakkannya salah. Wajah rupawan(?) Gouenji menambah merah rona pipinya.

"Kalau begitu...," Gouenji memaksa wajah Kazemaru untuk menghadapnya, menatap manisnya mata coklat madu milik tunangannya itu.

Kazemaru sendiri hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Gouenji puas menatap wajahnya. Diam-diam ia juga menikmati tatapan dari _onyx_ milik Gouenji, bagaimanapun juga cara Gouenji menatapnya berbeda ketika Gouenji menatap orang lain, sekalipun itu teman dekatnya.

"Aku yang akan mengambil hukumanmu," tanpa Kazemaru duga, Gouenji segera menyatukan bibir mereka. Menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing di pagi hari.

Hingga akhirnya diinterupsi oleh kurangnya pasokan oksigen yang melanda setiap paru-paru.

"Kau...menyebalkan...," Kazemaru mencoba berbicara ditengah nafasnya yang terenggah-enggah. Membuat wajahnya nampak makin 'menggoda'.

Mendengar perkataan Kazemaru, Gouenji hanya mempererat pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalanya ke tengkuk pemuda _turquoise_ itu sembari menggumamkan tiga kata yang kembali membuat wajah Kazemaru bersemu merah. Juga merupakan jawaban dari seluruh pertanyaan Kazemaru tentang pemuda ini, pemuda yang telah mengikat mereka menjadi satu.

.

.

.

"**I LOVE YOU"**

* * *

**Yuhuu~ Kana disini~**

**Yang pertama maafkan saya yang telah membuat fic pendek bin nista nan abal ini, saya Cuma mau ngerayain hari jadian(?) GouenKaze~ #smug**

**Dan saya juga gak terlalu ngerti ini termasuk drabble apa enggak #tears**

**Intinya...**

**SELAMAT GOUENKAZE DAAYYSS! (kemarin, saya telat orz)**


End file.
